mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Stanley
Ryder Stanley is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Ryder Stanley is a character in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed father. He is the brother of Jaxx Stanley. Ryder is the nephew of Hershel, step-nephew to Annette Greene, cousin to Maggie, step-cousin to Shawn and half-cousin to Beth Greene. His mother and father separated not long after his younger brother was born. He was an avid video gamer and would usually play some video games with his younger brother, Jaxx. Pre-Apocalypse Tennessee Ryder lived in Bristol, Tennessee with his mother and brother; Kate and Jaxx. Ryder was presumably already a graduate of high school since his brother was in the 10th grade. He played video games with his brother as well. His mother and father separated not long after Jaxx was born. Ryder ended up having to assume the role of a fatherly figure (while maintaining his role as a brother) for his younger brother after their father left. Greene Family Farm Ryder would also visit his uncle Hershel's farm with his mom and brother. He would always tag along on Otis' hunting trips, so he could learn to hunt and then use the knowledge to teach his younger brother how to hunt. He had to stop going to the farm when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Post-Apocalypse It All Starts Here... Ryder, along with his mom and brother tried to get to the Greene farm; however due to a traffic jam leaving Bristol, they were pushed into North Carolina. They stopped at a gas station in Hickory, North Carolina for supplies. Having a little tiff with his brother before entering. Once the doors were opened, the walkers that were inside stumbled out and were able to devour Kate Stanley. After stopping at a Walmart in Salisbury, North Carolina for food. Ryder and his brother had a conversation about if the world would ever return to normal. Ryder told Jaxx, maybe "''if they could find someplace safe to stay". Two guys (Mel and Phil) appeared and said that the food in the store was theirs, as they had been clearing the walkers from it. Ryder and Phil got into an argument when the men revealed they didn't want to hurt Jaxx; as their boss ''liked ''the little ones, like Jaxx. Phil shot Ryder in the chest and killed him, resulting in Phil getting shot in the head by Jaxx. Mel began shooting at Jaxx, who dodged the bullets. Jaxx killed Mel, right as some walkers appeared and devoured the older man. Jaxx put a bullet in Ryder's head, so he wouldn't come back. Killed Victims * Himself ''(Alive; Indirectly caused; arguing with Phil) * Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Death * Phil (Directly caused; out of anger) * Himself (Indirectly caused; arguing with Phil) * Jaxx Stanley (Before Reanimation; Out of Mercy) Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Ryder has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here... (Flashback) * The Party Vol.1 (Mentioned only) * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * If You Try, You Can Conquer (Mentioned only) * Descendants (Witch version) * Start To Finish (Mentioned only) Trivia * Besides his mother, Kate; he is one of the most referred to/mentioned characters in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. * His first physical appearance is in "What's Going On? and Why's Happening?" Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Stanley Family Category:Greene Family